Finish what you start
by Kelenapetrova
Summary: From a prompt on imagineyourOTP. Imagine your OTP arguing on which one of them is taller. Turned out a differently than I planned though. Kelena. Elena just wants Katherine to finish what she starts. And, in this case, thats her.


**Hi guys :) Ok so this is from a prompt I found on imagine your OTP which was : **_Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller. _**And I saw that and just thought it was toooooo cute for a Kelena fic not to be written about it. It turned out a little different than how I planned, I'll admit. I was kinda planning this to be a cute, fluffy Teen rated Kelena fic but apparently not. I guess that whats happens when you've had 3 cups of coffee and start writing fics. -shrugs- So yeah, this is smutty. Another few side notes : I, personally, in my head imagine Katherine to be a dom in bed, especially when she's in bed with Elena, so thats probably how its gonna be in most of my fics. And also in most of my fics, Katherine and Elena are most likely both going to be vampires cus yeah I like that. Not to say I won't write Katherine or Elena as human in some fics, them both being vampires is just my preference. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it x **

* * *

Elena nuzzled further in Katherine's neck, post content in their post-coital glow, and Katherine smiled continuing to run her hands through the other girls hair as her doppelganger snuggled closer to her still. Both were content in their silence, light kisses being placed every now and again by both girls.

And if neither of the two were to speak again for an even longer period of time, neither them would mind. They enjoyed simply being in each others presence. The sex had been amazing, as per usual. A mess of hot limps and swollen lips and moans to fill the whole house.

However, the silence was broken eventually, by Elena upon her inspection of Katherine's body (she always did this when they lay together, be it after sex, before, or when they were very simply cuddling together). "Find what your looking for there babe ?" Katherine would often retort, as she would this time, and Elena would giggle and place a little kiss to Katherine's lips before pulling away to reply.

"Maybe." She giggled again as Katherine pressed her lips to the younger vampire's again. "Well maybe…" The elder vampire paused, breaking away from the kiss for only a few moments. "If you told me what you were looking for.." Another break as she paused again to resume the kissing. "I could help you." She smirked into the kiss and onto the other's lips.

"Maybe." Elena muttered against her doppelgangers lips, biting down on her lower lip slightly as she asked entrance. "Mmm… Im waiting." She smirked again, allowing elena's tongue entrance into her mouth. "Who says Im telling you ?" Elena moaned into the other's mouth as she felt Katherine's tongue massage hers.

"Suit yourself." Katherine flipped them over so that she straddled the other's hips, moving to suck Elena's neck. At this, Elena gave another moan, and she angled her head to give Katherine's mouth more access. Katherine bit down on the skin and drew a bit of blood, receiving an approving moan from Elena, before she licked the line of blood off the brunette's neck.

"Katherine…" Elena moaned, letting her hands grip at Katherine's shoulder blades. Katherine smirked against her skin before rolling her hips down, meeting her doppelgangers and this withdrew a moan from both girls. Elena's hand dug into Katherine's skin, rolling her hips up to meet the others.

After Katherine rolled her hips down again, harder this time, making sure their clits touched, Elena's eyes closed at the sensation and with another moan, she moved one of her hands onto Katherine's waist, digging her nails into the skin there this time.

Once Katherine was satisfied with the reaction, she wriggled out of Elena's grasp, rolled off her girlfriend and got off of the bed, venturing to the bathroom. Elena's eyes opened as she felt the considerably cold air hit her skin and the heat of her girlfriends body vanish.

With a large sigh, she called out, not wanting to leave the bed quite yet. "Kath…" She called, the throbbing in her core becoming worse. "Please…" She called again, watching the bathroom door. And then Katherine immerged from the room, standing against the door to leave Elena's pupils to dilate further.

"Please." She pleaded again, signalling for the girl to come back to bed and finish what she had started. "Please what ?" Katherine asked innocently, letting out a small shrug. "Please come back to bed." Elena pleaded, pouting, her bottom lip slightly swollen from their previous actions and then the ones prior to that.

"Not until you tell me what you were looking for." Katherine chuckled and Elena rolled her eyes and groaned, the throbbing in her core worsening every moment her girlfriend seized to touch her.

"Nothing!" Elena whined, her arm coming up over her eyes to try to provide a distraction. "Just tell me and then we can both get what we want." Katherine's eyes darkened more with the statement, her own arousal becoming an annoyance as well.

"I just wanted to know which one of us was taller." Elena finally answered, chewing on her bottom lip as she lifted her arm from her eyes. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at that, walking over to her girlfriend and shaking her head. "That is…" Katherine paused to straddle her girlfriend again and look into her eyes. "Adorable." She finished, leaning down to connect their lips again. Elena let out a grateful moan and kissed back with fever, sucking on the others lip and moaning again as she felt their tongues began to dance again.

"So…" Katherine muttered as she pulled away to suck on the other's neck again. "What did you decide?" She asked, nibbling on the flesh. "Hmmm ?" Elena answered, too caught up in the pleasure of the situation to give any coherent answer to the question.

"Who did you decide is taller ?" Katherine asked again, her hands moving to her lovers breasts and giving the girls right nipple a light pinch as an insentive. "What will you do if I say me ?" She asked accompanied by an intake of breath. "I'll get out of this bed right now and never touch again." Katherine joked with a smirk, pinching Elena's nipple again. "Then you." Elena closed her eyes, the throbbing between her legs now becoming painful.

"Good answer." Katherine smirked again, rolling her hips down onto the others again and moving her mouth down to take a nipple in her mouth. Elena could simply offer a moan as a reply, thrusting her hips up to meet Katherine's and arching her back ; Delighting in how it felt when their heated centers rubbed together.

Elena dug her hands into Katherine's hips again, the grip holding her to her doppelganger. "I love you so much..." Elena muttered, feeling close to her climax as they began thrusting into each other faster, their clits colliding again. "Love you too..." Katherine muttered, peppering Elena's hot skin with kisses before kissing her on the lips again. Both were breathless now, kneeing into each other and Elena's hands finding Katherine's neck. Pushing their faces closer together before running her hands (and her nails) down the elder vampire's back.

Their breathing became impossibly faster and Katherine rolled her hips into Elena's a final time, nibbling on her ear as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. And _that_ was when Elena came ; With Katherine's hips rolling into hers and their clits rubbing together frantically, with her girlfriend whispering profanities and sweet nothings and god, she didn't even know what they were, into her ear. _That _was when she came. Hard and screaming Katherine's name, digging her nails into her doppelgangers hips and drawing just the tiniest bit of blood. And then Katherine came a few seconds later, both girls riding out their orgasms together.

And afterwards they were both reduced to a sweaty, panting mess of limbs, still pressed tightly together as a result of their actions, neither bothering, or _wanting _to move. Katherine placed a few kisses to the side of Elena's head and nibbled on her ear for a while longer, still whispering in her ear. Telling her how much she loved her, how amazing she thought she was, how beautiful she thought she was (and some people may call that vanity but upon closer inspection the two hoped that said person would realise the subtle differences in the two and if they didn't, well, Katherine would surely take care of that). And, finally, how _amazing_ Elena was in bed.

Elena knew Katherine hadn't often let her guard down before the two were together, and hell sometimes there were days when she wouldn't let it down now. So when there moments like this, quiet and peaceful, where Katherine would whisper such things in her ear ; Well, that just made it all the more special. She was completely besotted with the girl on top of her, that was one thing to be sure of. When Katherine finally pulled away to look into Elena's eyes, she smiled a smile she had solely reserved for Elena (some say its the only time they've ever seen her actually happy) and pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

Elena giggled again and smiled wide looking into the others eyes. "You, Elena Gilbert,..." Katherine started accompanied by another kiss, this time to her cheek. "Are the most amazing..." She paused again, as she had done earlier, placing yet another kiss to her forehead. "Person I've ever met." She placed a final kiss on her girlfriends mouth, where a large smile appeared. Although she was considerably sore from the days events, she figured lying around wasn't going to her much better or much worse. So she kissed her Katherine, harder this time. And Katherine raised an eyebrow. But she kissed back feverishly, as she always did when faced with Elena's lips on hers, and she smiled into the kiss. "Round 3?" She asked when they broke apart, smirking. "Definitely." Elena nodded, flipping them over and turning her attention to the elder vampires neck. "And Elena ?" Katherine asked, giving her doppelganger more access to her neck.

"Hmm ?" Elena offered once again as her answer, her efforts too concentrated on the elder vampires neck. "Im_ definitely _taller." Katherine smirked.


End file.
